Charlie's First Halloween
by fxkoala
Summary: CatCFmovieverse. It's Charlie Bucket's first Halloween ever and Willy Wonka is dreading The Day.


Disclaimer: Not mine, Willy Wonka, the Buckets and the Oompa-Loompas belong to Roald Dahl, Warner Brothers, Tim Burton, Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, etc., etc. etc. I do not own any of them and accept no money for such is my reward (or lack). Instead dear readers, enjoy this tale and accept my sincerest and deepest apologies for my woeful neglect of Chocociology! (Yes, I know I'm late! I can only claim that I tried!)

* * *

**Charlie's First Halloween (or How Willy Wonka Overcame His Dread of That Day!)**

Willy Wonka woke with a flinch. He kept his eyes closed tight shut as he breathed in and out slowly, trying to put off waking and sleep in late. Something that Willy Wonka never, ever actually did. It was Halloween. He dreaded the thought of the day and the night. For a single split second, as he did every year, Willy considered staying right where he was. It would be wonderful to pretend the dreaded holiday didn't actually exist. Now don't get the chocolatier wrong. He loved the mad rush of the candy making in preparation for the holiday. The spooky themes and the odd shapes were a challenge. Oh yes, he loved to make Halloween candy! It was his biggest season of the year! But Halloween itself filled him with dread and some of his most horrible, nasty and ugliest of childhood memories.

This year was even worse and it was all because of Charlie Bucket. Willy sighed as he finally surrendered to his nature and climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. He returned from the bathroom and contemplated his wardrobe. He was already overly fond of the dear boy; truly he was, but Charlie and his first Halloween since moving into the Factory? Oh dear. His new best (and almost only) friend in the whole world had been talking about nothing except The Day for weeks. Fortunately, the chocolatier was not expected to accompany Charlie to the school's fall festival or participate in anything else. Mrs. Bucket had that honor while Grandpa Joe looked after the others and Mr. Bucket went in to perform some off shift maintenance at Smilex in anticipation of the rise of toothpaste sales following the largest candy holiday of the year. Not even Charlie could expect to be able to lure the reclusive candy maker from his fortress of a factory on a day of madness such as this. Even Willy, who hardly ventured outside, was slightly sick of the pumpkin themed lattes and bagels and cookies and spreads and pies and, he shuddered for a moment, candy. That was just too weird, because he never got sick of candy of any type!

In a fit of pique, Willy decided to dress in blues. His coat, vest and pants were navy, his shirt was cerulean, his gloves indigo. Even his top hat was navy blue with an indigo band bordered by cerulean. He refilled his cane with blue hued candies and headed out to confront the day. First, he had to survive breakfast with the Buckets.

The amazing chocolatier was astonished when he found he enjoyed taking his meals at the Buckets. It was no longer just something he did to keep his heir happy. He did it because it made him happy. Breakfast with the Buckets seemed to make his day brighter. He didn't know how or why, but it had rapidly achieved the status of routine. And so, as he always did now at the start of his day, Willy took the Great Glass Elevator to the Chocolate Room where he knocked, rap-a-tap-tap, on the Bucket's front door with the head of his cane.

It was here that Willy Wonka's expectations for the day absconded without so much as a by your leave. He entered the Bucket residence and found chaos. Now, Willy was well acquainted with chaos and was all for it much of the time. Chaos was enlightening and lead to some of the most delightful of discoveries. He knew that Charlie Bucket, in the manner of all children, generated his own brand of chaos so he believed the Buckers were also well acquainted with the phenomena. The turmoil he found inside was nothing like any other tumult, disorder, confusion, pandemonium or uproar that he had encountered before in his life. He stood calmly just inside the door observing the disorder for a moment and rapidly drew to the conclusion that it was all caused by the absence of Mrs. Bucket from her normal domain in charge of the kitchen and breakfast.

Being thoroughly methodical in his investigations, Willy immediately sought to find answers. His best source would, rather naturally for him, be Charlie Bucket. He slowly approached the boy where he was struggling to shove his homework into an already overfull book bag. "Charlie?"

Charlie straightened with a startled jump, his head colliding with Willy's chin. Stunned, more by the sharp movement than the actual collision, the chocolatier stumbled back two paces and tripped over a chair. He landed on the floor with a thump, attracting the attentions of everyone else in the room.

Mr. Bucket, with flour in his hair and wearing an apron, immediately rushed over to the fallen man. "Willy! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Willy stated, quite calmly he thought, as he stared up at the frazzled man. "Where, may I ask if it is not too much of an intrusion, is Mrs. Bucket?"

"Mom's in bed. She has a cold," Charlie informed him as he offered his hand to Mr. Wonka and helped him from the floor.

"Ah," Willy nodded his head. Yes, that did explain everything. "May I help with anything?"

The polite inquiry was ignored as Mr. Bucket lunged for the stove where he pulled out black lumps of . . . something. Willy was equally familiar with failed experiments, but he was almost certain these weren't meant to be experiments. He nodded once to himself. Carefully setting his hat and cane on the little table beside the door, he removed his velvet frockcoat and hung it up, before approaching Mr. Bucket again. He gently placed one hand on the man's shoulder and steered him away from the smoking ruins of uncertain nature. "Allow me." Willy deftly removed the apron as he got the dazed man to sit down and pulled it on. Tying it neatly behind his back, he scanned his available ingredients before he began to make breakfast for the Buckets.

Knowing Charlie had to leave soon for school; the candy maker quickly whipped together a nourishing and filling, but simple meal of eggs and cheese with perfectly done toast on the side. While everyone else started eating, he went to call an Oompa-Loompa to the door and ordered him to bring a pitcher of fresh orange juice straight from the groves for Mrs. Bucket. He slid into his place between the two grandmothers so he could also eat.

Charlie's sad sigh swiftly distracted Willy from his own breakfast. "What's wrong?"

The boy shook his head, unwilling to complain. It wasn't until his father left with a tray of food for his mother that he looked up at his friend and mentor. "I won't be able to go to the Fall Festival or Trick or Treat tonight."

"Couldn't someone else take you?" Willy frowned slightly as he thought. He was going to suggest Mr. Bucket before remembering at the last minute that the man was working that evening. He looked around at the elders and realized they couldn't either. Unable to stand the look of disappointment on Charlie's face, he said, "Fine. I will take you." It wasn't until he left the Bucket household that the chocolatier wanted to beat his head against a wall. Why? Why had he said he would take Charlie out on Halloween night? Whatever had possessed him to even offer such a thing? He knew deep down why. He had probably had the same look in his eyes as a boy. How could he not take him? He huffed silently and closed his eyes in resignation. Okay, he was taking Charlie out for Halloween.

* * *

Charlie observed his clearly nervous mentor for a moment. He'd dropped his school things off at the house and immediately set out to find Mr. Wonka. As he'd expected, the candy maker was in the Inventing Room. As he had half expected his friend was jittery; he just hadn't expected him to be quite this jumpy. In the short time he had been watching, Willy had almost dropped two test tubes, something he never did. The boy sighed and entered, being careful to make enough noise to alert Wonka to his presence. 

Willy immediately spun around. "Charlie! How was school today?" His mouth stretched into a strained smile.

"It was fun. We got to work on the festival," Charlie answered.

"Oh. Good, good." Willy nodded his head, looking rather like those bobbing head dolls people had in their cars.

"You don't have to take me, Mr. Wonka. If it bothers you that much," Charlie offered. "I don't have to go."

Willy felt a surge of relief, almost immediately followed by shame. He froze for a moment as he considered his dilemma before shaking his head. "Nonsense, my boy, of course you have to go! You've been looking forward to it for weeks!"

"But . . ."

"I will admit I'm a wee bit nervous, but I'll be fine." Willy nodded again, this time more firmly.

"Are you sure, Mr. Wonka?"

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe I'll even have fun. Yeah!" He looked down for a moment and had to continue a little more honestly. "I just wish people wouldn't stare at me. You know?"

"Maybe they'll think you're in costume," Charlie joked with a warm smile, his dimples showing, before his eyes widened and met Willy's. "Or maybe you could wear a costume?"

"Where would I get a costume this late, Charlie?"

"Come on! Let's look in your closet!"

Feeling a bit bewildered, but willing, Willy followed Charlie out of the Inventing Room. He had to smile as the eager boy bounced in front of him. He decided it was worth the stress on him to see his heir feeling so happy and excited. They took the Great Glass Elevator to Willy's living quarters and immediately headed for his vast walk-in closest. For anyone else, it would be considered a room, a very big room. The chocolatier turned around in the middle, eyeing his assortment of clothes. Willy, something of a packrat by nature, never threw anything away unless it was a total ruin. Was there really something in here that could be used as a costume? To hide the fact that he was Willy Wonka?

Charlie was already examining items in little visited corners. "What about an Indian prince?" He angled one of the outfits that Prince Pondicherry had provided Willy while he was building his chocolate palace to look at it more closely.

"Too cold," Willy shook his head and began his own search.

"I guess it's also too cold for an African explorer," Charlie commented as he found some of Willy's old khakis and his pith helmet. He eyed a strange coat curiously. "You could be a pirate."

"Too common," the candy maker disagreed. "Ever since that Jack Sparrow movie came out everybody wants to be a pirate! What are you going as, Charlie?"

"A dog," Charlie answered with a big grin.

Willy cocked his head to one side and silently echoed the answer. He looked over his shoulder to make certain he had heard correctly. Charlie nodded at him. Okay, a dog. He sighed, that didn't help him though.

Charlie looked up startled when he found a book sitting abandoned on top of some drawers. "Mr. Wonka?" He started to offer the volume to his friend who must have left it there in a bout of absentmindedness, probably brought on by a surge of creativity, when he read the title.

Willy turned to see the book and started to reach for it when he realized which book it was. He'd been wondering where he had left that collection by Washington Irving.

The answer dawned on the two friends at the same time. "The Headless Horseman!"

Charlie giggled. "That would be so cool, Mr. Wonka!"

Willy grinned as he turned to raid his clothes, pulling out white pants, black riding boots, a white shirt, and a dark green coat that would need to be modified slightly to look like a Hessian uniform coat. He also found an old black wool opera cape lined with silk velvet that would keep him nicely warm. It was fastened by a silver chain between two silver lion head buttons. "I hope the Oompa-Loompas can change this coat in time," he commented, before issuing the undulating call that would summon one of his little workers. Fortunately, it already had tails. It would just need to be turned back a bit and have the buttons replaced. He explained their idea for his costume to his employee who bowed and accepted the garment, promising to have it returned within the hour.

"What about your head?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I can't very well remove it, but I think I know just the thing. Why don't you go eat and get ready and I will do the same." Charlie nodded in agreement. They agreed to meet in the Chocolate Room and he left, leaving Willy to change into his costume. The chocolatier, far too nervous to actually eat anything, took a long, hot shower and put on the selected clothes. He ran his hand through his damp hair and wondered what to do about it. He needed something to keep it out of the way. Willy returned to his closet to rummage through the miscellany drawers. They held all the odds and ends he had collected over the years that were neither this nor that and just didn't fit in with anything else. He finally found what he was looking for, just in time to hear a knock that indicated the return of the Oompa-Loompa with his coat.

Willy accepted the garment with a great deal of gratitude and a promise of some extra cocoa beans for the tailors who had worked so efficiently swift. He tried it on and examined himself in the mirror. Did everything look too new and bright? He turned around and frowned in thought. Maybe he should age them just a bit so the white wasn't quite so white and everything wasn't so crisp and neat. He was supposed to be a horrifying ghost arisen from the grave after all! That meant a visit to the Changing Room, but fortunately it was also near the Oranges: Not Only Fruit Room which he also needed to visit.

* * *

Charlie eagerly answered the knock at the door only to jump back with a startled yelp. "Mr. Wonka?" 

"Hi Charlie," Willy waved at his young friend.

"You surprised me!"

"Sorry," Willy frowned anxiously, though it wasn't noticeable given the Jack-o'-lantern that was covering his head. The eyes, nose and mouth glowed yellow with a hint of red at the edges. His clothes looked tattered and much older now and he was wearing a pair of black leather gauntlets. "It's not too much, is it?"

Charlie examined his friend carefully before shaking his head. "No. It's great!"

"I like your costume too," Willy responded. Charlie looked like a nice friendly dog. He was wearing a fuzzy white costume that covered his body and came up in a hood over his hair, hiding it. He had floppy ears, one of which was brown and a few large matching brown spots on his body. His tail was a short and stubby. His face had been covered with white makeup. The eye on the opposite side from his brown ear was circled by a brown spot. He had a black nose and a hint of whiskers.

"You don't think I should have gone with something scarier?" Charlie wondered nervously. It was his first time getting to go out on Halloween. He knew lots of his classmates were going to be spooky characters.

Willy tried to shake his head, only to chuckle as he realized the uselessness of the action. "No, Charlie," he gestured for the boy to follow him out, only to stick his pumpkin head back in a moment later. "When do we need to be back?"

"No later than nine o'clock," Grandpa Joe answered.

Willy signed his understanding and rejoined Charlie. He continued with what he'd been about to say. "Halloween is about dressing up. It doesn't have to be scary or gross. When I was your age, the girls would do witches and princesses; boys would do pirates or cowboys or soldiers. They'd all do ghosts if they didn't have anything else, because everybody had old sheets."

"What did you dress up as?" Charlie asked as they exited the factory grounds and started walking toward his school.

"Um, I was always one of the ghosts," Willy admitted. He wasn't about to explain that it was the only costume he could wear over his braces. He didn't want Charlie to know about them, not that he thought the boy would pick on him like other children. He was much too good and nice to do something mean like that! It was just that he didn't want to think about them or answer questions. Little boys (and girls) were too curious at times.

Getting more excited as they heard the music and other sounds of the festival, Charlie pushed forward through the throng of kids and parents, accidentally leaving Willy behind to follow as best he could. When he reached the carnival games, the boy turned around to look for Willy. His eyes widened and he felt a surge of panic when he didn't see him. Worried, Charlie turned to try and retrace his steps only to have a hand grab his arm. He spun around to find Mr. Wonka had found him first.

"Maybe I should put you on a leash," Willy commented with a giggle even as he tried not to cringe at the crowd. It was noisy with excited children and parents trying to keep up, but not, thankfully, as packed as he had feared. Attendance was just the students and faculty from Charlie's small school and their families. The candy maker looked around curiously having never been near his heir's school. It was an old brick building, but appeared to be nicely laid out. There were large, airy windows for the classrooms and it seemed kind of friendly, if a school could be considered such.

"Can we catch a fish?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Huh? A fish?" Willy trailed the boy, puzzled. He understood as they got near the game Charlie wanted to play. The object was fairly obvious. You took a toy fishing pole and tried to hook a rubber fish which were going around in a stream of water. There were numbers on the fish which corresponded with various prizes. Willy pulled out his tapestry coin purse and snapped it open to find a dollar so Charlie could buy a ticket. He already knew (All too well since it had been the topic of conversation for several weeks.) that proceeds from the games and other things would help finance various needs of the students and school.

"It's a dollar a ticket or twelve tickets are ten dollars," the woman running the game said. "You can use the tickets for any of the games or concessions."

Willy looked down at Charlie who was watching the other children play with a big smile on his face. "We'll take twelve," he said, finding a ten dollar bill and handing it to her. Maybe it was a bit much, but it was Charlie's first real Halloween and he suspected he wasn't in any danger of spoiling the dear boy.

Charlie stared in shock at the sight of the strip of tickets. He looked up at his friend, his blue eyes glowing with gratitude. "Thank you!"

Willy smiled warmly inside his Jack-o'-lantern. "What color fish do you want to catch?" He nudged him closer to the game.

"Um," Charlie examined the fishes and tried to decide. It was hard. Both the red ones reminded him of Mr. Wonka. The blue ones and the green ones were very nice as well. "I don't know." He accepted a pole in exchange for one of his tickets as he watched the fish bob through the water. He suddenly grinned and pointed. "I want to catch that purple fish!" Sure enough, in the middle of the red, green, blue, orange and yellow fish, a single purple one bobbed up and down in the flowing water. It seemed to dive or jump up every time someone came near it with a plastic hook.

"I don't know," Willy bent over and watched the fish go around. "It seems pretty crafty."

The woman laughed. "No one has caught that one yet! Maybe you'll be the first one tonight."

Charlie nodded and focused his attention on trying to hook his chosen fish. He had to snatch his pole back several times as other fish almost got caught on the little plastic hook. He didn't understand entirely why they acted the way they did. It was like some wanted to get caught while others (the purple fish) didn't. It neared his line and he held his breath as he carefully maneuvered closer. "I got it!" Charlie cried out as he lifted the fish on his line. He beamed proudly as the lady unhooked it and looked at the number on the bottom.

"You can have anything from that row," she said, pointing to the top shelf, "or any two things from the rest."

"I can? Wow!" Charlie giggled happily before he looked over the selection. There on the top shelf a pair of small fish swam around in a plastic bag half full of water. They were white and orange. One had a tiny black spot. Both of them had long trailing fins and tails. "Could I have the fish?" He looked up at Mr. Wonka, waiting for the answer.

"Hm, 'kay, but I hope it won't be too cold for them," Willy answered, faintly concerned.

"They should be okay in the bag for awhile," the woman informed them. "Here are instructions for taking care of them." She handed the bag and a piece of paper to Charlie. "Use sterile water or let the tap water sit for twenty-four hours before putting them in a bowl filled with it." She reached under the table with the toy fish. "Here's a container of fish food to start you off. The bowl or tank should be at least this big." She demonstrated the size by separating her hands. "You'll need to add either water plants or a pump to keep it oxygenated."

Charlie listened intently and nodded his understanding. He and Willy said good-bye and walked on through the festival booths. "Do you want me to put them in a pocket?" Willy asked, still concerned about Charlie's new pets. It was quite cool in the early night air and it would be warmer in his coat pockets.

"Please," Charlie responded, handing his prize fish over to the candy maker. He did want to carry them, but it would be easier if Willy took care of them. He knew his friend wouldn't let anything happen to them and he didn't want to accidentally drop them or something. "Thank you," he said as they vanished into one of Willy's inside pockets.

Charlie played several more games, winning small prizes like beanie toys or little cars or games. Each one was handed over to Willy to disappear into one of his many pockets for safe keeping. They reached a game where some older kids were trying to knock over some painted bottles with a baseball. One ticket would allow the player three tries, but it looked hard because the most Charlie saw any of them knock down was two bottles. No one seemed to be able to get all of them. "Why isn't any one winning?" He knew one of the older players was really good at pitching. He, at least, should manage!

"The balls are weighted to go off at a tangent," Willy answered after watching for a few moments. "I guess I better not try this one," Charlie finally said. He cast a last longing look at a set of embroidered handkerchiefs, before turning to see what else there was to play.

"I could try, if you want me to, Charlie," Willy offered.

"Do you think you could win?" Charlie asked, a tiny bit skeptical. However, if Mr. Wonka was willing to try, he was willing to take the chance. He knew he couldn't do it, but he also knew Willy wouldn't have offered if he didn't stand a chance.

"Won't know until I try," Willy shrugged. Charlie handed the attendant a ticket and accepted his balls. He gave one of them to his friend. Willy frowned slightly as he concentrated on the weight in his hand, bouncing it a bit. It wouldn't be easy with the Jack-o'-lantern mask, but he didn't really need any side vision. His forward view was clear enough. The other players paused to watch the Headless Horseman make his first toss. Wonka pulled his arm back and moved it forward, releasing the ball with a funny little flick to his wrist. He seemed to be aiming at a point next to the stack of bottles, but it appeared to swerve at the last minute. Four of the seven bottles was knocked down.

The man running the game chuckled. "Best toss so far tonight." He reassembled the tower and stepped back to allow Willy a clear field.

Willy hummed quietly to himself as Charlie gave him the second ball. The boy smiled as he recognized the tune to Willy's Welcome Song. He chanted the words very softly. Just as he got to "everybody give a cheer", Willy threw his ball. This time it was at a slightly different angle. All of the bottles went down!

Everybody who had been watching the contestants clapped enthusiastically. "Choose your prize! Top row or any two items from the other rows!" He grinned as Charlie pointed to the handkerchiefs and the man handed the pack to him. "You get one more prize, young man."

Charlie looked over the selection, not sure what he wanted to pick. It was so hard to choose. "Why don't you pick something?" He tugged Willy forward. "After all, you actually won the game."

"Are you sure, Charlie? It's your festival and it was your ticket." At the boy's nod, Willy looked over the selection of prizes. He spotted a little beanie dog that looked remarkably like Charlie's costume and pointed. "I'd like that one, please!"

"Here you go!" The man passed his choice to Willy and started to call out, trying to get others to try. More were willing to take a shot since they'd seen someone actually win a top prize.

Charlie led Willy away from the game. The prizes were placed into one of Willy's pockets as usual. "Why did you get the handkerchiefs? You seemed to want them pretty badly."

"I'm going to give them to Mom and my grandmothers," Charlie answered. A warm glow filled Willy. He sure was lucky to have such a great heir! They came to a game involving inflated tubes joined together. Kids were jumping up and down on them, screaming and laughing as they bounced between the different colored squares. "I want to play this one!"

"Sure thing, Charlie, they're your tickets." While he watched the children playing excitedly, he discreetly removed some more bills from his coin purse and slipped them in a donation box.

Eventually, Charlie decided they better go trick or treating. He bought hot spiced apple ciders for them with his last two tickets. The friends enjoyed the taste immensely.

"This is delicious!" Willy exclaimed as he sipped his through a straw, the only way he could drink while wearing the Jack-o'-lantern mask. "It's the best cider I've ever tasted."

"Thank you, Sir Horseman," the young lady manning the stand curtsied and laughed warmly. "It's my grandmother's recipe. It's been in the family for a long time. The apples come from our own grove."

"You could market this," Willy told her seriously.

"Do you really think it's that good?"

"Oh yes, definitely," the candy maker answered.

"I wouldn't know how."

"Start small and if you don't want to get bigger that's okay. Sell it from a shop or restaurant here in town."

"Uncle Steve owns the Red Apple Inn."

"Perfect! Sell it there. I'm sure it will be a hit."

"I'll discuss it with my family. I do need money for my college fund." She waved to the pair of costumed customers as they headed down the street.

"Do you really think they can make money selling their cider, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked his friend.

"Yes, I do."

Charlie nodded. If Willy Wonka said something like that, it must be true. He tried to remember the taste and the way it made him feel. He would need to know things like this as the Wonka heir.

"It was very nice of you to buy me that cider, my dear boy," Willy said. "It was your last ticket. You didn't have to do that!"

"I wanted to do it," Charlie responded with a warm, happy smile, looking up at his friend, who really couldn't see him at the moment. "Besides you bought me the tickets," he pointed out, rather logically.

"You earned those tickets and a lot more besides, Charlie."

Charlie wondered at that. Had he really? Sometimes he secretly wondered why Willy Wonka even needed an heir. He certainly didn't seem old enough to worry about it and he had never seen a gray hair on his head in spite of Willy's self-proclaimed discovery. There were days when it seemed like the chocolatier would last forever, especially when he had a marvelous idea or got an invention to work right. He didn't feel like he was doing very much for the factory or the candy. Mostly, it felt like they were playing together. Was that what he was? A playmate or maybe a companion? Charlie chewed his lower lip lightly as he thought about it. Truthfully, he had always wanted a friend and playmate, even more he had wanted a brother or sister. Willy Wonka was a fine friend, frequently felt more like a brother and he couldn't fault him for wanting the same things. If it helped Willy to play with him, he certainly didn't object. And he loved Willy Wonka and the factory. It was so much fun exploring it with his friend and finding the surprises that Willy loved to create so much. He finally decided he didn't need to worry about it.

Out came a cloth Trick or Treat bag from Willy's endless pockets. Charlie began ringing doorbells on the townhouses and other residences, shouting the time honored words of "Trick or Treat!" to the people who opened them. He smiled happily as he skipped back to where Willy was patiently waiting nearby. Eventually, they found themselves heading the same direction as a small group of children who were also going door to door. The kids seemed kind of relieved to have Willy there because they only had a teenage girl to escort them and some really big teenage boys had started to trail them. One confessed to Charlie they suspected they were bullies, especially since they left when Charlie had shown up with an adult. After Charlie explained all that to Willy, he was more than willing for them to stay with the group. He really didn't like bullies! All of them, even the teenager, thought Willy's costume was the coolest thing they had seen that night.

There had been, as Willy predicted, lots of pirates, as well as ghosts, monsters, princesses, cowboys and other costumes. Theirs was the only Headless Horseman. Their group now contained a witch, a ghost, a vampire and a black cat. Charlie and the girl dressed as a cat pretended to fight with each other once in awhile, just for fun. He would bark at her and she would hiss at him. Willy would separate them which lasted a short time and then they would be at it again. Charlie giggled as he heard Willy muttering to himself about leashes. He wondered aloud where he could get a lead for his dog at this time of night since he didn't want to behave and make friends with a harmless little cat. Charlie laughed as he grabbed Willy's hand and the cat took the boy's other hand shyly. She tried to purr and did a fairly credible job of it.

The little group of Trick or Treaters stopped at the end of the street. While Willy and the teenager checked the time, they looked in their bags to see what goodies they had collected. The vampire pointed at a nearby house. It looked very old and run down, long since abandoned to the ravishes of time. "I thought nobody lived there."

The teenager looked up at it. "Nobody does, Rob, you know that!"

"Then why is there a light?"

Everyone stared now and sure enough there was a light, a small one shining through an upstairs window that kept moving around. Willy frowned as he stared at it and looked up at the street sign to see where they were. This caused his frown to deepen. "That house is supposed to be torn down soon. No one should be inside."

Charlie looked up at Mr. Wonka and then at the house. He considered it thoughtfully. It looked even worse than his home before Willy and the Oompa-Loompas went to work on it. He didn't doubt Willy for a minute about its future or lack. For a recluse, he knew a lot about the things that happened in the city. He even knew things that his Dad didn't know. "Is it," he started to ask a question just as a scream from inside the house reached their ears. The little bobbing light vanished. He clutched tightly at Mr. Wonka's hand in reaction and the cat shifted so she was standing more behind Charlie than beside him. The other children, even the teenager, drew closer to the taller man.

"It's a ghost!" The witch cried and clung fearfully to the teenager.

"Poppycock," Willy exclaimed. "There isn't a ghost in there."

A rustling in the bushes made all the children squeal in fright and try to hide behind Willy. All save Charlie and the teenager who moved to stand bravely at his side. The chocolatier stared at the shrubbery in puzzlement when a small child crept out from under. The little boy dressed as a pirate stood up and stared at them with wide, pleading eyes. "Please," he lisped due to missing his front teeth, "help my sister!"

Charlie and Willy looked at each other. "Is your sister in that house?" Charlie asked softly and pointed.

The little boy nodded as tears rolled down his chubby cheeks, smearing the mascara around his eyes.

Willy stared at the old house. "Why?"

"Because she's in trouble," Charlie responded, slightly shocked. Surely, Mr. Wonka would want to help!

"No," Willy tried to shake his head again before sighing in exasperation. Maybe this hadn't been the best costume idea. "I meant why did she go in?"

The little boy shuffled his feet and looked down. "Our brother and some other boys dared her. They said she was too afraid to stay in there with the ghosts until midnight."

Wonka bent down so he could examine the boy closely. He frowned, feeling a stir of anger, because he was much too young to be out here alone, never mind being up that late. Even he knew better than that! He found it both irresponsible and foolish.

"Grandpa George always says anyone who takes a dare is a fool," Charlie commented quietly.

"Listen to him, Charlie, your Grandpa George is a wise man," Willy said, before sighing deeply as he straightened. There was nothing for it. He would have to go inside that old house and find the boy's sister. "All of you wait here. I'll get her."

"Take my flashlight," the teenager offered, holding it out.

Willy accepted it, testing the beam before heading up the walkway toward the abandoned house.

Charlie watched, troubled as Willy Wonka walked up to the front door. He looked at his new friends. "You stay here, I'm going with him!" He ran to catch up, getting there right after Willy had entered the unlocked door. His eyes were wide with fright as he crept inside after his friend.

Willy flinched at a sound behind him and swiftly turned around. He had time to regret his costume choice once more before he spotted his heir. "Charlie! I told you to wait outside."

"It's dangerous in here, Mr. Wonka," Charlie stated firmly. "You shouldn't be here alone."

"I'm responsible for you, little boy, and I said to wait outside," Willy argued. He fumed with a mixture of anger and worry.

Charlie flushed under his makeup and opened his mouth to disagree when another voice, high pitched with fear, called for help. The friends looked at each other, Charlie's chin rising in stubbornness. Willy sighed and hoped he wouldn't regret something besides his costume. "Alright, but you stay behind me. Step very carefully, this floor isn't safe." The boy nodded and crept cautiously after his larger friend. He wondered if he shouldn't go first as they neared the stairs. After all, he was lighter than Willy was! Nevertheless, the amazing chocolatier didn't hesitate to climb the steps, carefully staying near the wall and testing each one before putting his full weight on it.

The friends reached the top of the stairs and Willy shone the light around, wondering which way to go. "Where are you?" Charlie called.

"Here!" The girl sounded relieved to hear him.

Willy and Charlie turned in the direction of her shout. The light clearly showed her trail in the dust on the floor. They stepped warily, feeling some of the floorboards bend under their feet. Charlie caught hold of Willy's coat tails as he eased after the man.

The girl gasped and cringed back as much as she could when she spotted the stranger with a Jack-o'-lantern head. She opened her mouth to scream again, certain he was a ghost in spite of the very modern flashlight in his hand when Charlie peered around his taller friend. Her cry died, stillborn in her throat, as she gaped at the Headless Horseman and dog.

"It's alright," Charlie hastened to reassure her. "We'll get you lose."

The girl, a young teenager, had gone through one of floorboards and one leg was caught. She was immovably ensnared as thoroughly as if it was a steel trap that had closed on it. The chocolatier examined the floor around her carefully, sliding forward ever so slowly and cautiously. A strange, eerie cry came from a nearby room, causing Charlie to jump. The girl flinched and tears ran silently down her cheeks as she blanched at the outlandish noise.

Willy's head tilted as he listened curiously, before returning his attention to the trapped leg. "I'm going to break that board so you can get free, 'kay?"

She nodded, almost sobbing in relief. Willy turned to Charlie. "Can you help her?" The boy nodded and moved so he had his shoulder under her arm. He braced himself, all too conscious of the fragile boards under his feet. He knew some would think his house was as unsafe as this one, but his father had always been careful to replace any weakened floorboard before it could give way. He watched anxiously as Willy Wonka brought the heel of one boot down on the broken board trapping the girl. The candy maker was grateful for the high length as the leather would protect him from splinters and nails. It took several blows for the chocolatier to break it in two, because he had to be careful not to go through the floor himself.

"Thank you," the teen cried gratefully as her leg was freed. She leaned heavily on Charlie because her knee was throbbing with the pain of returning circulation and bruising.

The weird sound came again, making both children shrink back. "The ghost," the girl whispered in fright.

"There isn't any ghost," Willy stated firmly. He handed Charlie the flashlight. "I'm going to prove it." He walked toward the room, the two watching wide eyed as he entered the door, unafraid. Fortunately, the glow from his Jack-o'-lantern helped to light his way. Charlie wanted desperately to follow, especially when there was a whimpering howl, followed by a growling sound from the room, worried about his friend. He felt his heart thumping anxiously as time slowed to a crawl as they waited.

Willy Wonka returned, carrying his glowing Jack-o'-lantern upside down in his hands. The black hood that had held his hair out of his face was pushed down around his neck. It obscured his odd haircut in the beam of the flashlight.

"Di-did you find the ghost?" The girl asked timidly.

"No, I found a broken drainpipe that makes weird sounds when the wind blows," Willy answered stiffly, "and some bats that are hibernating here." He'd have to report them so they could be safely removed before the house was demolished. He liked bats. They got rid of nasty insects.

"Vampires!"

Charlie coughed as he tried to smother a laugh. Even he knew better than to believe that one!

She looked at him, half blushing in embarrassment and half angry. "They could be!"

"They aren't," Willy responded wryly. He gestured for them to head for the stairs, careful of the Jack-o'-lantern and mindful of the weakened flooring. He smiled gently as whimpers came from it, followed by a tiny growl from one of his pockets.

Charlie frowned, puzzled and tried to peer inside, even as he obediently helped the girl down the steps. "What's that?"

"Your ghosts," Willy answered, his white teeth flashing in the light as he grinned. He refused to explain until they were safely outside and rejoined the others. The little pirate wrapped his arms snugly around his sister with a loud cry.

"You shouldn't have left your little brother alone," Willy scolded.

"I didn't! Brandon was supposed to stay with him," the girl defended herself. She frowned as she wiped the tears from her brother's face. "Billy, where is Brandon?"

"He and those other boys went off to do something else, Brandi" Billy answered, clinging to her.

Everyone jumped as strange sounds came from the Jack-o-lantern. Willy bent so Charlie and the other children could peer inside. There were three tiny puppies curled up together in the glowing interior. "These are why your ghost was crying," he explained, handing the pumpkin head to Charlie after he returned the flashlight to the teen. "And here, is your ghost," he pulled a little fuzzy brown dog out of a pocket. She wiggled and whined, only stilling when he showed her babies to her. She tried to lick them, and then licked Willy's gloved hands. "We need to get them checked out," he continued as he cuddled the dog gently, "and make sure they're all right." He frowned at Brandi. "We need to get you checked out too."

"My aunt is a veterinarian," the teenager offered. "She'll be happy to give them a checkup." She looked at the younger teen. "You can call your parents from her office."

Brandi nodded, feeling a surge of resignation. She was going to get it! Her only satisfaction was the knowledge that her brother would also be in trouble. She brightened slightly as she realized he would be in somewhat more trouble than she, because he was also older and 'should know better'. It was small consolation, but she would take what she could get.

The children chattered excitedly about the puppies and dog as they walked down the street. Fortunately, it wasn't far to their destinations. The vampire and ghost were dropped off at a townhouse. They started to tell their parents about their adventures before they were even properly inside. Willy and Charlie followed the teenager, witch and cat, with Brandi leaning on Charlie's shoulder for support and her brother clinging to her hand.

Her aunt's office turned out to be a small house on a fairly large lot of land. A brunette answered the door, looking far too young to be any type of doctor, Willy thought privately. Her boyfriend was visiting and turned out to be a paramedic. He gently checked the girl's knee after she called her parents to come get them.

Aunt Felicity appeared to know exactly what she was doing as she removed each squirming puppy from their unusual carrier and examined them thoroughly. She didn't seem to mind the strange man and boy in her examining room either. She even had her nieces and Charlie fetch a few things while she worked. Willy tried to ignore the looks he was getting from the girls as best he could. He hated being stared at! He considered putting the Jack-o'-lantern back on, simply because then he wouldn't be able to see them looking at him.

Charlie almost choked trying to smother his laughter as he heard Lisa, the oldest of the girls, whisper that Willy was really cute to her younger siblings. He checked to make sure his friend hadn't heard, because he would be terribly embarrassed. Fortunately, the candy maker was focused on the dog and her puppies. He smiled and wondered if he should mention it later. Maybe when Willy called himself a freak again for some strange and, to Charlie's mind, stupid reason? With that thought in mind, the boy filed the whispered conversation away for future use. It wasn't really teasing, right?

Felicity pronounced mother and pups healthy enough. The mother dog was malnourished, but food and vitamins would solve that problem. She said she would keep them there for observation and make sure they all had their shots. She assured Willy, Charlie and her nieces that she would make sure the people who adopted the puppies when they were old enough would give each of them good homes and not be the type to abandon them or exile them outside once they were past the puppy cute stage.

"What about their momma?" Willy wondered as he gently stroked her soft, brown fur.

The veterinarian looked troubled as she considered her answer. "Puppies are easier to get adopted, because everyone wants a puppy. Older dogs are harder, but she is a sweet thing. I can't guarantee it, but I hope to find her a home too."

Willy nodded hesitantly. He wished mightily for the little dog to find a good home. One where she would be loved, get to play with children who would be gentle and not pull her tail or ears, where she would be well fed and warm and dry. A faint shudder went through his slender body as he remembered what could happen to unwanted pets. "You won't," he asked hesitantly, "you know, will you?"

"Aunt Felicity doesn't believe in," the teenager paused as she found herself captivated by unusual violet eyes, "that." She was careful not to say it, just like he was. It was a terrible thing to think about, especially with the life and vitality of the mother and litter in front of them.

"Only if there is a medical reason," Felicity hastened to assure them. That aspect, putting perfectly healthy animals to sleep just because no one wanted them, troubled her greatly. Just the thought of having to do it one day had almost made her decide not to follow her chosen career. She'd argued with herself long and hard, before making her decision and had gone forward with her plans, hoping mightily that she could make a difference, while praying to never be faced with that terrible choice.

Willy suddenly became aware of the time and hastily pulled Charlie away. He thanked the nice lady animal doctor as they exited the building. a surge of relief flowed through him as he realized these strangers had no idea who and Charlie were. He hurried his heir down the street, wanting to be well away before that girl's mama and papa showed up. Willy didn't think he could handle any more thanks or handshakes tonight. He shivered as he remembered the hugs the children had given him. That had been kind of creepy. He had discovered he enjoyed hugs from Charlie's grandmas and mom, even Charlie himself. But hugs from strangers? Ew!

As the candy maker urged Charlie up the hill toward the factory, he wondered and worried. How could he find out what happened with the puppies and their momma? It wasn't the type of item that would appear in the newspaper or on television; unless it was a slow day or they needed some of that human interest stuff. Did he dare send Charlie to the veterinarian's to check on them? He wondered how much Charlie's Grandpa Joe, Grandpa George, Grandma Josephine, Mr. Bucket and Mrs. Bucket would yell at him for being late. He was almost positive Grandma Georgina wouldn't yell, but you never could tell. She might be mad at him too!

The friends slipped unnoticed and unmarked into the warmth of the chocolate factory. Did he dare send his heir home alone? He could avoid the other Buckets for a considerable amount of time. It was a very large factory and, except for Charlie, they really didn't know how to find many places there. Maybe if he stayed away until, oh, say Christmas? Maybe they would forgive him by then.

A voice intruded on the chocolatier's troubled mind. "Charlie? Willy? You're late!"

Willy almost leapt to the high ceiling of the hallway at the sound of Mr. Bucket. He opened his mouth to speak several times, but he couldn't pin one thought down long enough to actually speak it aloud.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Bucket moved forward. His face was clearly relieved as he examined Charlie and, though Willy didn't realize it, the candy maker as well.

"We're fine, Dad," Charlie answered. "You won't believe what happened!" The boy excitedly recalled their adventure as his father guided his son and their benefactor and friend down the hall toward the Chocolate Room.

Mr. Bucket felt that directing Willy in the direction that he wanted him to go, the Bucket house, was rather like herding cats. The chocolatier kept trying to slip away from him, only Charlie who had grabbed his hand again and was now pulling him along, graced him with a degree of success. He'd known the amazing chocolatier could be elusive, but he hadn't quite realized how good he was at it until now. He found himself grateful the man ever put in an appearance! It wasn't until he managed to get them inside their home that he realized Willy Wonka thought they were mad at him. He carefully closed the door behind him, wondering how to set his mind at ease. The little family had been worried as the minutes ticked past nine o'clock, but they weren't necessarily angry at anyone. He shot a glance at his father-in-law just to make sure he wasn't about to blister the air with inappropriate language or anger. If anyone was going to yell at Willy, it would be Pops.

Fortunately, Charlie took over very nicely, running to his grandparents' shared bed in the living room and excitedly starting over with telling their adventures for the night. Grandpa George, much to his ire, couldn't get a word in edgewise. As Mr. Bucket listened to his son's chatter, he wondered if it wasn't purposeful in defense of Willy who was now sitting nervously on the couch wringing his hands once more. The squeaks rose from his gloves as he waited to be scolded for their lateness.

Charlie's audience was thrilled by his fun and success at the school festival. The ladies were appropriately appreciative of the gift of a handkerchief for each of them. Even Grandpa George had to begrudge Willy's success at the bottle toss. They all smiled as Charlie described his Trick or Treating and play fighting with the cat girl. It was when he got to the house that any anger at their delay vanished. Mr. Bucket made a mental note to discuss it with the Missus and decide on some way to show their gratitude to Willy for his diligence and care of Charlie. He knew his son would have gone into that dangerous, old house with or without an adult. Charlie was generous to a fault and, in the way of most children, willing to venture where angels would fear to tread. He had to give Willy credit for attempting to get his heir to stay outside where it was safe.

"Sounds like quite a night of adventure," Mr. Bucket commented as Charlie finally wound down.

"That foolish girl was lucky you came along," Grandpa George added with a scowl for the thoughtlessness of youth.

"So were those puppies and their mother," Grandma Josephine finished. Everyone beamed proudly at the friends.

Willy's head came up ever so cautiously as the shouting didn't ensue. He looked around at the smiling faces on the Buckets. "You-you aren't mad at me? We were terribly late and I'm very sorry." He just knew they would never trust him with Charlie again! Not that he wanted to go outside another time. He never really wanted to go until Charlie dragged him there, but still it hurt to think he had lost that bit of belief in himself from the Buckets.

"It seems to me," Grandpa Joe spoke for them all, "the delay couldn't be helped."

"You did a very brave good deed," Grandpa George stated. "We are proud of both of you." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Willy Wonka almost allowed himself to believe. However, there was one person he had to hear from before he truly could. That was Mrs. Bucket. Surely a mom would be mad at him! They always talked about the importance of a good night's sleep, especially on a school night. He knew he would have to wait for that answer and slowly stood. "I'll leave you to your rest then. Good night." Now that he was on his feet, he felt a strong urge to move and promptly did so, rushing out the door.

* * *

Charlie was surprised when Mr. Wonka did not put in his normal appearance for breakfast. It didn't worry him really, because it had happened before when the chocolatier had a flash of inspiration or an emergency in the middle of the night. When he couldn't find him after school that was when Charlie Bucket became uneasy. He searched for his friend in all the usual places. The Inventing Room had been alarmingly quiet. The chocolate line was working fine. The administration offices were humming right along, but there had seemed to be an anxious edge to the hum. 

None of the Oompa-Loompas could answer the little heir's question - where was Willy Wonka? That Doris didn't know was especially disturbing because she always knew where her boss was to be found! Finally, unable to search the entire factory complex by himself, Charlie returned to the Chocolate Room. He would just have to wait for Mr. Wonka's return.

When the man still hadn't resurfaced at the end of the next day, Charlie considered staking out his rooms. After all, even Willy Wonka had to sleep sometime and he knew from past experience that he hated when he did it anywhere in the factory except his very own bed. After much pleading with his parents, they finally agreed Charlie could sleep in Willy's quarters. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket hoped they weren't overstepping their boundaries, but they couldn't help worrying about Willy themselves. He had never been gone for this long before!

Charlie, being an obedient child, stretched out on the overstuffed couch he had made up as a bed promptly at his bed time of nine thirty. A strange sound made him sit up about an hour later. He peered anxiously in the dark as he heard someone fumbling in the dark. A moment later, Willy's sitting room filled with light. "Mr. Wonka?" Charlie blinked as he adjusted to the sudden brightness only to fill with alarm. Willy Wonka looked terrible! He was not his usual dapper self at all.

"Charlie?" The candy maker swayed as he tried to make certain he was in the right place. Yeah, this was part of his rooms and not the Chocolate Room or the Bucket house. He found an anxious little boy trying to steady him. "Charlie?" Willy peered down at the child, feeling befuddled by his exhaustion. "Remind me to train some squads of Oompa-  
Loompas to help me with that in the future." It was something he thought every time he'd done the work, but always forgot about it by the time he woke up afterwards.

"With what, Mr. Wonka," Charlie prompted as he struggled to get the overly tired man to his bedroom. It took everything the boy had to just get Willy out of his coat and vest. Once the man was stretched out on his bed, already sound asleep, Charlie carefully removed his boots. It was the best he could do under the circumstances. He just hoped Mr. Wonka didn't mind sleeping in his clothes for a change. "Good night, Mr. Wonka," Charlie whispered after carefully tucking him in under his blankets and covers. He considered returning home, but decided to remain. He could make sure that his friend wasn't disturbed for the rest of the night and that he didn't disappear again in the morning.

* * *

Charlie woke with a feeling of disorientation. Humming seemed to fill his ears. Where was he? As soon as he sat up, the boy immediately remembered the night before. The humming was Mr. Wonka in his bedroom. Charlie quickly stood up and dressed in a flash. He didn't want Willy getting away from him just because he was still in his pajamas. He folded the blankets neatly, placing the pillow on top. By the time he was done Willy Wonka was coming out of his bedroom, looking much more like himself. His eyes were still a bit red and puffy, but his hair and attire were perfect as always. 

The man jumped at the sight of his heir. "Charlie!"

Charlie smothered a giggle at his mentor's yelp. "Good morning, Mr. Wonka."

"Uh, good morning," Willy looked around curiously. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?" He finished in a loud whisper.

"We were worried yesterday. I convinced my folks to let me sleep here last night." Charlie shrugged. He didn't know if he could explain it more sensibly than that. Fortunately, one didn't have to be truly sensible with Willy Wonka however.

"Ah," Willy nodded. "My apologies, Charlie, perhaps I should have informed you of the work I was doing so you wouldn't. Worry that is." He nodded again. "I'll have Doris make a note of it for next year."

"Mr. Wonka, I asked Doris. She didn't know where you were!"

"No?" Willy's head tilted to one side as he contemplated that piece of information with some surprise. He was almost certain he'd informed his executive assistant . . . That he hadn't! He blushed and giggled, one gloved hand covering his mouth in embarrassment. "I guess I forgot." Which might or might not be the truth, since he had never told Doris when he did that particular chore. "I'll be sure to remedy that right away." He spun on his heel, grabbing his cane in preparation of heading out the door to start his day.

"Mr. Wonka? Are you alright? Your eyes appear a bit red." Charlie hastened to his mentor's side and looked up, waiting for an answer.

"I got chocolate dust in them. I love chocolate, but boy, that's not any fun!"

"Chocolate dust?"

"Yeah," Willy nodded and led the way to the elevator. "Even goggles won't keep all of it out." He looked down at Charlie with a peculiar expression on his face. "Don't you have school today?"

"Teacher's work day," Charlie explained.

Willy's mouth rounded slightly in surprise. Okay, he wasn't going to be able to get rid of the little boy very easily. He really didn't want to go to the Chocolate Room for breakfast. He didn't want to go to the Chocolate Room at all! If he did that, he would be certain, sure to run into one of the adult Buckets and he wasn't positive he was really forgiven for That Night's misadventure.

Charlie reached around his friend and pushed the button for the Chocolate Room. "We have all day together!" He smiled cheerfully at his friend who stared out the side of the Great Glass Elevator with a panicked expression. "I wonder how the puppies and their mother are doing," the boy continued innocently.

It made Willy wonder if Charlie could read his mind somehow. He'd done that before, asked a question or made a comment about something Willy was thinking at the same time. It was just weird! He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but at least Charlie hadn't run away from him screaming. He'd been assured by some acquaintances when he was a teenager that anyone, even an axe murderer, would do just that if they knew the thoughts in his oddball head. He'd ignored that conversation, along with many others over the years, having long since grown used to such disparaging remarks. "Maybe you could stop by one day and find out," Willy responded carefully. He observed Charlie Bucket covertly, waiting for more signs of this mysterious telepathic ability. He wondered in a distant, dusty corner of his thoughts if Charlie could do it with anybody or if it was just him.

Wondering if he could test for this talent, Willy Wonka absently followed Charlie Bucket straight through the front door of his home. He automatically placed his hat and cane politely aside, before he even realized where he was. His eyes widened, before he turned with a faint worried squeak of one glove to face the Buckets. "Good morning," he managed to say in a fairly calm tone, if slightly higher than normal. Mrs. Bucket, he was mildly pleased to note, once more reigned in her kitchen. Breakfast smelled delicious! His stomach reminded him that his last meal was now a faint memory and not at all satisfactory.

In fact, breakfast was Willy's absolute favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with a side rasher of bacon cooked to crisp perfection, just the way he liked it. He sat carefully in his place, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was positive it would be soon as Charlie disappeared up the ladder to his little attic bedroom.

"Good morning, Willy!" Mrs. Bucket cheerfully placed a plate of food in front of him. "We missed you yesterday."

"I, um," Willy wondered what to say, but apparently his mouth had already decided for him. "I had to clean the cacao bean powdering machines. I do it every year after Halloween."

"Oh?" Mr. Bucket looked interested as he helped himself to some fresh coffee. "That must be quite a job. How many Oompa-Loompas does it take?"

Willy shook his head. "None. I-I never taught them how."

"Why not?" Grandpa George was now staring at him. He thought the little workers did everything in the factory, except, well, creating new candies and such. He'd been certain the fancily dressed Willy Wonka wouldn't want to get his . . . gloves dirty.

Willy concentrated on his plate, making sure his maple syrup was just so. "It didn't seem right. The way they love cocoa beans. . . I mean cleaning the machines that powder their favorite, most beloved thing in the whole world, it just seems wrong. You know?"

"That's very thoughtful Willy, but perhaps you should ask them what they think. It sounds like a lot of work for one person to do." Mrs. Bucket said as she sat down beside Mr. Bucket.

"You said to remind you to train some squads of Oompa-Loompas to do something," Charlie added as he rejoined the others. "Was that what you meant?"

"I did?" Willy looked baffled for a moment. "I guess. Funny, I think I always think that and then I always forget. I'll have to discuss it with them now." He started to stand up, only to find himself pinned in place by Mrs. Bucket's motherly stare.

"Not right this minute, Willy!" She nodded toward his plate. "Sit down and enjoy your breakfast. It's your favorite."

Well, yes, he knew it was his favorite. Willy slowly sat again, his stomach churning with dread, or maybe it was just hunger. He couldn't quite tell. He took a small bite and chewed it thoroughly, before swallowing. He looked sideways at Mr. and Mrs. Bucket. "Why?" He couldn't stand it! He had to know the reason they were serving his favorite things. Why had Charlie been in his rooms? He just knew they were going to say something really and truly dreadful! His papa had only served his favorite food when he had bad news.

"In honor of yours and Charlie's brave actions, of course," Grandpa Joe explained happily, his eyes beaming behind the thick lenses of his spectacles.

Willy blinked. That didn't seem too bad, but if it was for him and Charlie shouldn't . . . He blushed as he recalled something. Oh, of course! It was Charlie's favorite breakfast too! At least, it was once the poor boy had been introduced to it. It was amazing how similar they were with their tastes and yet they were different enough for things to be interesting. They complemented each other quite nicely in fact. Charlie really was the best heir he could have hoped for! Sudden realization made his eyes flick hopefully to Mrs. Bucket. She wasn't mad at him? Her reassuring smile made the candy maker relax. She wasn't! He hummed happily with the thought for a moment, before digging into his breakfast. He was absolutely starving! Willy began to think of all the fun things he and Charlie could do together with an unexpected free day.

* * *

Three weeks later, Charlie came in later than normal from school. He'd gone by the veterinarian's as Willy had requested and was now bursting with news. The boy moved like a whirlwind through their small home, dropping off school books and kissing his mother's cheek, below blowing back out the door. He only paused long enough to inquire of an Oompa-Loompa where Mr. Wonka might be located at the moment. He grinned at the answer (He should have known!) and immediately headed for the Inventing Room. 

"Mr. Wonka?" Slightly breathless, Charlie pushed open the heavy, round, metal door and searched for his friend in the blinking blare of lights and sounds. "MISTER WONKA!"

The din halted and Willy Wonka danced over to his heir, apprentice and friend. "Guess what, Charlie! Guess!"

"What?" It must be something really good to make Willy this excited!

"Guess! Guess! Guess!" Willy clapped his hands and beamed at Charlie expectantly.

"You got the three course meal gum to work properly," Charlie obligingly made a shot in the dark.

Willy beamed at him for a moment, before shaking his head. "No." He turned around and led the way to a work bench. He picked up a brown piece of candy in his fingers. "I got the hair toffee to work! Isn't that wonderful?"

"That's great!" Charlie smiled happily up at his friend, before continuing. "I've got good news too!"

"Oh? What?" Willy's eyes grew bigger as he considered the possibilities. "You don't have to go to school any more!"

Charlie giggled and shook his head. There were days when he wished that were true. "No, I went by Dr. Felicity's and the puppies have all been adopted."

"That's wonderful!" Willy clapped his hands as happy by Charlie's news as he was about the toffee. He bent down to look at the boy eye to eye. "What about . . . the momma?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not yet." He sat on a stool beside the chocolatier and explained about the puppies' new homes. One now lived with the children who had been the vampire and ghost. The second one lived with Brandi, Billy and Brandon. The third one had been adopted by the family of the teenager, witch and cat girl. Dr. Felicity was still hopeful someone would step forward for the mother. She was taking her to an adoption day this Saturday.

Willy nodded happily enough, but he was worried about the little dog. What if no one wanted her? That would be awful! He was frowning to himself when Charlie nudged him in the side.

"Why don't you adopt her, Mr. Wonka?"

Willy shook his head. "I couldn't." He fidgeted with some of the equipment. "It wouldn't be right. What if she got into the chocolate? Chocolate isn't good for little dogs. It contains an element that's poisonous to them."

It was Charlie's turn to frown now and he traced an invisible pattern on the counter top. "Couldn't you remove it?"

Willy nodded slowly. "I considered doing that. Wonka's Chocolates are safe for all pets!" He spread his arms in the air as he said the marketing slogan, only to droop. "But then I decided I better not. What if some little boy or girl thought all chocolate was safe for their pet and it . . . died? I couldn't risk it."

"But you could keep her away from the chocolate," Charlie offered. "I couldn't keep her at our house. It's inside the Chocolate Room, but you could keep her safe in your quarters. Dr. Felicity said she's very well trained and really smart! She even uses a litter box like a cat!"

Willy giggled. "Now that's weird!"

Charlie nodded. "Isn't it? Dr. Felicity says that people without anywhere to walk their dogs, sometimes teach them to do it. Not every dog learns how though."

Willy turned and leaned his elbow on the table, his hand holding up his head as he looked knowingly at Charlie. "Dr. Felicity sure said a lot, didn't she?"

Charlie blushed and dropped his eyes. "I, uh, kind of said I would ask if you would adopt her, the mother I mean."

Willy sat up straight. "Does she understand we live in a-a chocolate factory?"

"No!" Charlie shook his head emphatically. "I just said you don't get out much."

Willy half laughed. "Now, that's an understatement and a half! In fact, I've been outside more this year than all the twelve before combined."

Charlie returned to tracing his invisible pattern, which if Willy had looked closely would have been a clue in itself. "You really should go out more."

"Ew!"

"You should! You're doing fine with my family, but you need to get used to other people."

Willy's lip curled in disgust. "Ew."

"You know it's true and you know you won't unless you go outside more often."

"Charlie-eee!"

"Willy!" Charlie had to smother a laugh at his friend's whine. It sounded remarkably like Veruca Salt and he wondered if that was an intentional ploy on the chocolatier's part. He did have mimicry down to a fine art.

Willy slouched back with a huge, put upon sigh. "I guess we could go for a walk," he offered, "but not today!" He smiled engagingly, his violet eyes bright.

Charlie smiled just as brightly and engagingly back. "Not today," he agreed. The friends settled into what Willy called work and Charlie called play. He knew Willy was half hoping he would forget his promise, but the boy knew exactly when he wanted them to go out - Saturday!

* * *

After a gloomy week, Saturday dawned gloriously clear. The sun shone brightly down on the largest chocolate factory in the world and the temperatures promised to rise to something nearly tolerable. For everyone who wasn't an Oompa-Loompa, that is. After lunch, Charlie Bucket dragged a most reluctant man out into the street. Charlie wore a moderately light jacket. It was currently unzipped, but if the temperatures decided to drop or the wind picked up, he knew it would keep him snugly warm once it was closed, thanks to the windproof, fleece lining. The man, on the other hand, was a curious sight indeed. Wearing two coats, one of which reached his booted ankles, a top hat and huge sun goggles, more than one head turned to stare. 

Every long time local who saw them immediately guessed that it was Willy Wonka, the reclusive owner of the largest chocolate factory in the world, out for a rare walk with his heir, Charlie Bucket, the luckiest boy in the world. They also knew better than to approach the nervous man as it would send him in retreat back into the sanctuary of his factory. They wished, vaguely in the way many adults did, that one day Mr. Wonka would become as much of a regular sight as he'd been in the heyday of his candy shop. Until that day, they scrupulously pretended they didn't see him in his outlandish outfit. The newcomers and visitors found the sight oddly disturbing, but still enchanting somehow. They liked to snap photographs of the odd pair, but fortunately for Willy's peace (Or was that piece?) of mind there were never that many visitors to the little city. Equally fortunate, most of them didn't realize who they were until after they got home and showed the photo to someone else!

As Charlie had planned, their walk took them by the pet shop where Dr. Felicity and some others were having the pet adoption day. It was toward the end and almost every pet they'd brought had found a new home. A couple of dogs had been brought, not in anticipation of adoption yet, but so their keepers could observe their behavior around other animals and people. Of the pets up for actual adoption, only one remained. The boy sighed unhappily as he realized the mother dog still didn't have a new home. However, he'd known Willy would immediately recognize the little dog and be attracted like a honey bee to a blossom. Sure enough, the chocolatier was soon on his knees, gently stroking the happy little dog whose tail was wagging about a mile a minute.

Dr. Felicity looked bewildered at Charlie. She recognized him, of course, but who was his peculiar friend? She smiled when the boy winked at her before joining Mr. Wonka in playing with their small friend. After giving them about five minutes together (Also according to Charlie's plan!), she stepped forward and cleared her throat. "I'm afraid we have to go now."

Willy looked up at her blankly. Go? He looked at Charlie for an explanation.

"Adoption day, it's over." Charlie said. "I guess no one wanted her." He continued, giving the little dog one last pat on the head before he stood up.

"I want her," Willy whispered softly. "I do." He looked up uncertainly at the boy and woman.

"The adoption fee is quite reasonable," Dr. Felicity began her well practiced spiel. After all, she had said it a dozen times today alone.

Willy shook his head and looked down at the dog. "It's not the fee. I-I," he didn't know how to say what needed to be said.

"We live up there," Charlie pointed toward the towering smokestacks of Wonka's chocolate factory.

"Oh? Near the factory? I'm sure that won't be a problem," the young veterinarian began.

"Not near," Willy finally collected himself enough to actually speak properly and correct her. "In. We live in the factory."

"But only Willy Wonka," she stared as Willy nodded, tipping his top hat slightly.

"And Charlie Bucket," Willy gestured to his heir, who obediently bowed a bit since he didn't have a hat to tip.

"And my family," Charlie finished.

"I see. You don't live where they make the chocolate and candy though," Felicity said hesitantly. "Do you?"

"He doesn't," Charlie glanced at his friend, before ostensibly directing his attention back to the nice woman.

"Well, then, there shouldn't be any problems with the health board or this little lady eating too much chocolate or candy. So will you adopt her?" She bent to stroke the dog's back and looked up hopefully.

Willy opened his mouth to refuse, really and truly he did. But three hopeful pairs of eyes magically transformed his "No" to a "Yes". Charlie immediately hugged Willy for a brief moment, before stepping back, his eyes sparkling with joy. The little dog, as if she understood exactly what had just occurred, rose up on her hind legs to bark and did a backward somersault.

Willy looked surprised. "Well, look at you! How did you do that?" He picked her up, cuddling her in his hands. "Aren't you a clever girl?" He giggled as she licked him once on the nose.

Dr. Felicity happily helped fill out the necessary paperwork and permits. She fastened a tag to her lavender collar (She had wondered why Charlie had insisted on that paticular color, but seeing Willy's gloves now thought she knew.) with her new owner information so they could be reached if she ever strayed again. "I could implant a chip so whoever finds her can get the information from a scan. It's actually more reliable than the tag, because that can be lost or removed."

Willy cocked his head to consider the woman and pulled his new pet protectively closer. "Would it hurt her?"

"Not at all! I would use a local anesthetic and it would be a very tiny incision."

"I don't know." Willy considered it for a moment. "I think she's too smart to runaway. She knows now what being a stray is like and will want to stay home." He beamed a brilliant, perfect smile at her, petting her gently.

"I'll need her name for her papers when you decide what it will be," Dr. Felicity continued. "You can mail it to me or send Charlie by the office."

Willy responded with another blindingly bright smile. "Oh, I already know her name! It's Ghost."

"Ghost, Mr. Wonka? She's not white," Charlie considered the newest member of Wonka's expanding family.

"No, but all of you thought she was one."

Charlie laughed and had to concede he was right. Dr. Felicity entered the name on the form with a chuckle and watched the most unusual new, proud pet owner of the day walk up the hill with a nice little boy and a very small dog toward the huge complex they all now called home. With the man and boy gone, she no longer needed to guard herself. A look of awe spread over her face along with a huge grin. She had actually meet and talked with Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier, as well as his heir, Charlie Bucket! This was a Red Letter Day and not just because all of the pets had new homes. She hummed happily as she packed everything away in her van. Her jaw dropped when she checked the donation box. Somehow, (And she was positive Willy Wonka was the source.) someone had quietly placed ten bills, each valued at a hundred, in there. The donation was the cherry on top and called for a celebration, Felicity decided. She and her boyfriend, Gil, were going to split a Sundae, made with Wonka ice cream and Wonka chocolate syrup and . . . She giggled girlishly as she drove toward her own modest home.

And that, my dear readers, is how Ghost became the luckiest dog in the world!


End file.
